The Power of Love
by fabianaK
Summary: The last chapter is up. Please read it and review.
1. Default Chapter

Hello all!!!  
  
  
This is a fic full with S+S moments (I love to write about S+S ) based on the Japanese version. So all the names and everything else are on the Japanese version.  
This fic tells how I think that should the S+S history end.  
So please enjoy it.  
If sounds like other fics is just a coincidence and I'm sorry for that.  
  
Now let's start this fic.  
  
  
  
WAIT!!!!!  
  
  
I almost forgot something.  
  
  
DISCLAIM: I don't own any of the characters (but I'd really love to, specially Li he is the best) all of them belong to CLAMP.   
So don't sue me. I'm only a 16 year old girl.  
  
And now let's start it.  
  
  
  
  
NO, WAIT!!!!!  
  
  
  
Before we start I'd like to write something that will help you read this.  
  
"text" = speech  
[text] = think  
~~//~~ = change of scene  
-------- = time passing  
(text) = Author Note  
*** F.B.*** = Flash Back  
*** E. F.B. *** = End of Flash Back  
Anything else I'll add it in the fic.  
  
  
Now, let's start this.  
  
  
  
  
NO,WAIT AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Sakura appears out of nowhere.  
Sakura: Hey! Why don't you start this soon? It is starting to get on my nerves.  
A.: Relax! I was going to start it but you interrupted me and I couldn't do this 'cause I was talking with you, and now I'm still talking with you so I can't start it.......  
Sakura: START IT!!!!  
A.: Relax! I'm going, I'm going....  
  
And now for the happiness of everybody LET'S START.  
  
  
The Power of Love  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
It was a beautiful day at Tomoeda. A perfect day for everybody except for one girl. Today was a sad day for her. She was siting near the Penguin King slide. [It has been exactly 8 years since he left Japan, since he left me.] Tears started to roll down her face [I wonder if he still remember me.]  
  
  
*** F.B.***   
A boy approached her in the classroom .  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
She turned and saw Li standing in front of her.  
  
"Hey Li! What's up?"  
  
His face was really sad.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Can you meet me under the big Cherry Tree out side after school?"  
  
She was really surprised to see he so sad.  
  
"Of course I can! What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't tell you right now. I'll tell you after school."  
  
Then he left leaving her there thinking. [What's wrong with him? Why is he so sad?]   
  
  
The bell rang. School was over.   
Sakura got her stuff and headed to the Cherry Tree. When she got near she saw Syaoran siting there.  
She put a smile on her face and started to walk faster. When she got near, she saw that he was really, really sad and that made her sad.  
  
"What's wrong Li?"  
  
He looked in her emerald eyes.  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
His eyes start to get watery. Sakura started to get very worried.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He grabbed her hand and gently made her sit near him.  
Then he made a few minutes of silence and started to talk.  
  
"My mom called me and asked me to go back to Hong Kong."  
  
Hearing those word Sakura's heart crushed like glass. She felt tear forming in her eyes. She was shocked.  
  
"Wha-wha-what ? When?"  
  
He didn't answer, he just hugged her like there was no tomorrow and said in her ear  
  
"I called you here to say goodbye."  
  
He than hugged her tight.  
  
"Goodbye Sakura."  
  
She was still shocked with the news, she didn't do anything. Then he let her go and run away. She staid there, watching him go.   
Tears were rolling down her face.  
  
*** E. F.B. ***  
  
( Wow, this was a long F.B. I don't know if it goes like this because I didn't watch it yet because this episode didn't aired yet here in Brazil. But I think it goes something like this.)   
  
It was getting dark and cold but she didn't care. She was still siting there crying her heart out. Suddenly she got up and screamed to the sky  
  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO BACK?"  
  
Then she collapsed on the ground.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
So, there you have it. The first chapter.  
I'm sorry if there are some mistakes is just that, english isn't my first language so I'm not used to write so much in english. Gomen!  
  
I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
And please rewie. ^-^   



	2. Chapter 2

Hello all!!!  
  
This is the second chapter of the fic. I hope you're enjoying this.  
I promise that this will be a really nice fic for all the S+S fans out there.   
Just remanding: This is my version of how the S+S history should end. If sounds like other fics is just a coincidence and I'm sorry for that.  
  
Now let's start this.  
  
  
  
WAIT!!!!!  
  
Almost forgot it again.  
  
DISCLAIM: I don't own any of the characters (but I'd really love to, specially Li he is the best) all of them belong to CLAMP.   
So don't sue me. I'm only a 16 year old girl.  
  
Now let's start  
  
  
  
NO, WAIT!!!!!  
  
I almost forgot this.  
  
"text" = speech  
[text] = think  
~~//~~ = change of scene  
-------- = time passing  
(text) = Author Note  
*** F.B.*** = Flash Back  
*** E. F.B. *** = End of Flash Back  
  
Now let's start.  
  
  
NO, WAIT AGAIN!!!   
  
Sakura appears out of nowhere.  
Sakura: You are not going to start this again.  
A.: Relax, I'm going. Is just that....  
Sakura: Oh no! You better start this soon or else...  
Sakura lifted her right hand like she was going to hit someone.  
A.: OK, OK, I'm going. ^-^"  
  
And now......   
  
The Power of Love  
  
  
Chapter 2   
  
  
A boy was sitting in his room, quietly. This last 8 years has been the worst and saddest of his entire life. [ Why did I have to come back? Why didn't mom let me stay in Japan?]   
His desk was full with papers, homework, but he didn't care. All he could think was this girl that he left in Japan.[ Today completes exactly 8 years that I left Japan, 8 years that I left her. I wonder if she still remembers me.]  
  
*** F.B.***  
  
A boy was in the waiting room of the airport waiting for his plain.[I'm sorry Sakura I couldn't tell you that I was leaving today] Suddenly he heard his name.  
  
"Syaoran"  
  
He turned around and saw Sakura running to him. She got near. Tears were falling down her face.  
  
"Syaoran. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving today?"   
  
He didn't say anything for a moment.  
  
"I didn't want to upset you."  
  
Then both of them remain in silence till the lady in the speakerphone announced.  
  
"Flight number 437 to Hong Kong now boarding."  
  
Sakura's eyes were filled with tears. She tried to contain them but she couldn't.  
  
"Will you come back?"  
  
Syaoran's heart was crushed. He didn't stand to see her crying.   
  
"I promise that when I finish what I have to do I'll come back."  
  
Then he paused for a while.  
  
"Will you wait for me?"  
  
Sakura was surprised by his reaction.  
  
"I'll wait for you, no matter how long."   
  
*** E. F.B. ***  
  
Suddenly somebody knocked on the door interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Syaoran?! Dinner is ready."  
  
It was Mea one of his four sisters. ( I don't really know the names of his sisters so I just made it up.)  
He turned around and saw she standing on the door.  
  
"Oh hey Mea. I'm going."  
  
He then turned. Mea stud there for a moment observing her little brother.[ What's wrong with him?] She could fell his sadness. [ What happened back in Japan with him?]  
She stud there a little bit, then she closed the door and went to the dinner room.  
  
Syaoran remain a little longer in his room and then he got out.  
He sat quietly in his place on the table with out saying a thing.  
His sisters and his mother were really worried with him. Since he got home from Japan he hasn't been the same. Something had happened there and they didn't know what.  
For the last 8 years all he would do is sit in his room quietly. They couldn't stand that anymore. Somebody should do something.  
  
As usual he came, seat in his place, ate his dinner and went back to his room.  
After dinner his mom went to talk with him.  
She knocked on the door and opened it slowly.  
  
"Syaoran, my son, I think we should talk a little bit."  
  
He turned and saw his mom.  
  
"Oh hi mom. Come in."  
  
She entered the room and seat next to him.  
  
"Syaoran, what's wrong with you?"  
  
He was a little surprised.  
  
"Nothing mom why?"  
  
She could tell he wasn't telling the true .  
  
"Don't lie me. I know something is wrong."  
  
He didn't want to tell her.  
  
"I'm serious, nothing is wrong with me."  
  
She didn't buy it.  
  
"You can tell me anything my son. What's wrong with you? Did something happened back in Japan that you don't want to tell me?"  
  
He just remained in silence  
  
"Is about the Card Mistress, isn't it?  
  
He got really surprised when he heard those words. The image of Sakura's face pop in his mind.  
  
"Tell me my son."  
  
He felt his eyes starting to get watery.  
  
"Is just that....."  
  
He paused a bit.  
  
"I missed her so much."  
  
He lowered his head and a tear rolled down his face.  
When his mother saw that she hugged him.  
  
"Oh my son! I didn't know you felt this way."   
  
He backed a bit. But still faced the ground.  
  
"I think I love her."  
  
She was really surprise by that. [It must have been really painful leaving her there. So this is why he is suffering so much.] She started to remember the latest 8 years, how he has been so sad; he never smiled and you could see in his eyes that all of his happiness was drained, as if it stayed in Japan.  
  
She then remembered the phone call.  
  
*** F.B ***  
It was early in the evening when the rang.  
Syaoran was practicing his sword's tricks. He then stopped and picked up the phone.  
  
"Syaoran's residence Syaoran speaking."  
  
"Syaoran? Oh hi! How are you my little wolf?"  
  
He got really surprised when he heard this voice.  
  
"Hi mom! Why did you call"  
  
"I have some great news."  
  
He didn't say a thing.  
  
"Since all the cards were captured and they now have a new mistress you can come back to Hong Kong. Isn't that great."  
  
Syaoran got really surprised when he heard this. He got so surprised that he dropped the phone.  
  
Syaoran's mother heard a bug noise.  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran! Are you OK?"  
  
He was in a kind of a trance.  
He couldn't believe in what he heard.  
  
"Syaoran are you OK?"  
  
He then came out of the trance and picked the phone up.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
He asked hoping he got it wrong.  
  
"I said that you can come back to your home."  
  
He was crushed. He couldn't believe in what he was hearing. He remain in silence for a little. Then he asked.  
  
"When am I leaving?" [ I hope it isn't to soon. I still didn't tell Sakura my feelings for her.]  
  
  
"This Sunday."  
  
Those words came into his mind and at the same time crushed his heart.   
  
"This Sunday?"[That can be it. It's too soon,]  
  
"Yes my dear. Why? Is anything wrong?"  
  
"But it is to soon"  
  
"I know, isn't this great"  
  
He didn't answered. He just remained in silence. Then with a sad voice he said weakly.  
  
"Mom, I gotta go now. Bye."  
  
Then he hang up.  
  
*** E. F.B. ***  
  
She then realized what was happening.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"  
  
He got a little bit angry.[Why didn't I tell you sooner? Why should I? ]  
  
"Why? What would you have done about it?"  
  
She looked in his eyes with softness.  
  
"The same thing that I'll do now."  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
  
  
So there you have it the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.  
Please review.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Hello all!!!  
  
This is the third chapter of this fic. I hope you're enjoying this.  
I promise that this will be a really nice fic for all the S+S fans out there.   
  
Now let's start this.  
  
  
WAIT!!!!!  
  
Almost forgot it again.  
  
DISCLAIM: I don't own any of the characters (but I'd really love to, specially Li he is the best) all of them belong to CLAMP.   
So don't sue me. I'm only a 16 year old girl.  
  
Now let's start  
  
  
  
NO, WAIT!!!!!  
  
Once again I almost forgot this. I think I would forget my head if it wasn't attached to my neck. .  
  
"text" = speech  
[text] = think  
~~//~~ = change of scene  
-------- = time passing  
(text) = Author Note  
*** F.B.*** = Flash Back  
*** E. F.B. *** = End of Flash Back  
  
Now let's start.  
  
  
NO, WAIT AGAIN!!!   
  
Sakura once again came out of nowhere.  
Sakura: You won't start this again.....  
A.: But....  
Sakura: No buts.  
A.: Ok! = (  
  
  
The Power of Love  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*** F.B. ***  
"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"  
  
He got a little bit angry.[Why didn't I tell you sooner? Why should I? ]  
  
"Why? What would you have done about it?"  
  
She looked in his eyes with softness.  
  
"The same thing that I'll do now."  
  
*** E. F.B. ***  
  
The boy was setting there clueless.   
  
"What?"  
  
His mother approached him. And looked deep in his eyes.   
  
"Syaoran, I think you should go back to Japan."  
  
Those words came into his mind like a fire. [ I can't believe this.] It was like a dream coming true.  
He just stud there for a while. He couldn't believe in what he was hearing.  
Suddenly he started to remember all the things that happened back in Tomoeda, all the fun he had with his friends and specially all the times that he spend with Sakura.  
  
"I've talked to the elders and they let you go back for collage. But before that you must come back to finished your trainig."  
  
A huge smile came into his face. He jumped and gave his mother a hug.  
  
"Thank you mother."  
  
She was pride of her self. For the first time in year she saw a smile in his face.  
  
"You're more than welcome."  
  
They stud there hugging for a while the she pushed him a bit away.  
  
"You better start packing. I'll try to bock a flight for you as soon as possible."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
He took his case and started to pack. Suddenly he stopped, turned to his mother and gave her the biggest hug possible.  
  
"Thanks mom, you are the greatest."  
  
Then he turned and continued to pack. [Finally I'll meet her again.]  
  
......To be continued.........  
  
  
  
  
  
That was the third chapter. I hope you liked it.  
I know it was a little short, but I think is better to keep the suspense a little more.  
Please don't forget to review.  
  
See ya!  



	4. Chapter 4

Hello all!!!  
  
This is the fourhth chapter of this fic. I hope you're enjoying this.  
  
DISCLAIM: I don't own any of the characters (but I'd really love to, specially Li he is the best) all of them belong to CLAMP.   
So don't sue me. I'm only a 16 year old girl.  
  
This is a little something that will help you read this.  
  
"text" = speech  
[text] = think  
~~//~~ = change of scene  
-------- = time passing  
(text) = Author Note  
*** F.B.*** = Flash Back  
*** E. F.B. *** = End of Flash Back  
  
  
  
A.: See this time I didn't forget nothing.  
Sakura: Ok! Ok! But I hope that you don't forget it again in the next chapters.  
A.: I'll do my best.  
  
And now let's start this.  
  
The Power of Love  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Syaoran's mother came out of the room with a happy face but you could sense that she was sad. She approached the living room where her daughters were and stopped at the door.  
  
"Mea, Nei, Ray, Liane I need to talk with you."  
  
The four turned.  
  
"There something I need to tell you."  
  
The four got up and followed their mother till the hall.  
  
Then she started to talk.  
  
"I know that you've noticed that our little wolf isn't quiet happy in the past 8 years..."  
  
They looked at each other and Mea (the oldest) started to talk.  
  
"We've noticed that, but we don't know why."  
  
Her mother remain in silence for a bit. Then she breath really deep.  
  
"I decided to let him go back to Japan."  
  
The four didn't understand. Then Liane ( the youngest) asked.  
  
"Why? I thought that his job in Japan was over."  
  
"His job as a card captor is over but there's something even more important there."  
  
The four looked at each other. This was getting more and more understandable.   
This time Ray ( the second to youngest ) asked.  
  
"More important? Like what?"  
  
"Your brother's happiness."  
  
Now they got even more confused. What was she talking about.  
  
"I'll explain it. Back in Japan he meet a girl, the card mistress, and he fell in love for her. But eight years ago he had to leave her without telling his feelings for her, so that's why he has been so sad."  
  
The things were starting to get clearer.  
  
"I'll book a flight as soon as possible so he can go back to her."  
  
They got a little sad because their little brother would go away, but at the same time they were happy for him. Suddenly Nei ( the second to oldest ) started to jump really excited.  
  
"HOW CUTE! OUR LITTLE BROTHER IS IN LOVE!"  
  
Suddenly Syaoran appeared in the hall.  
  
"What's going on in here?"  
  
They all turned to him and started to tease him.  
  
"Mom already told us. You're going back to Japan for the card mistress."  
  
He blushed really hard when he heard that. He tried to hide his blushing but Mea noticed it.  
  
"Oh my God! He's blushing."  
  
He got even more red.  
Liane got near him and looked deep in his eyes.  
  
"Is that all for the card mistress?"  
  
He remain in silence, he was too embarrassed to talk. Suddenly his mother appeared from the living room.  
  
"Hey girls stop teasing your brother."  
  
They all backed away.  
  
"Sorry mom."   
  
She got near him.  
  
"Syaoran I've already booked your flight. You'll be traveling by Japan Airlines your flight is the number 567. It leaves in 3 hours."  
  
When he heard that he put up a big smile and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Then he rushed out of the room to finished packing.  
  
.....To be continued.....  
  
  
  
End of chapter four. Uau, this is getting really exciting. I hope you're enjoying reading as much I am writing. I know the chapters are a little short but is just that I'm not really good on writing long chapters, but I'll try to make them as long as possible.  
  
See ya in the next chapter.  
  
Don't forget to review.  



	5. Chapter 5

Hello all!!!  
  
This is the fourhth chapter of this fic. I hope you're enjoying this.  
  
DISCLAIM: I don't own any of the characters (but I'd really love to, specially Li he is the best) all of them belong to CLAMP.   
So don't sue me. I'm only a 16 year old girl.  
  
This is a little something that will help you read this.  
  
"text" = speech  
[text] = think  
~~//~~ = change of scene  
-------- = time passing  
(text) = Author Note  
*** F.B.*** = Flash Back  
*** E. F.B. *** = End of Flash Back  
  
  
Sakura: You won't start it will you?  
A.: Start what?  
Sakura: You know....  
A.: No I don't.  
Sakura: Just start this soon.  
A.: Alright. I'm going  
  
  
The Power of Love  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
(Oh! I forgot to tell you that this chapter happened at the same time as the last 2, so it will start just before the first chapter ended.)  
  
[Where am I ?] Sakura started to wake up. [The last thing that I remember was that I was in the Penguin Park and....] Her thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the room she was.  
  
"I see that you woke up already."  
  
She looked to where the voice came and found a very familiar face.  
  
"Yukito? What am I doing here?"  
  
"I found you laying in the park unconscious and decided to bring you to my house since it was already late and cold."  
  
He handed her a cup of honey milk.  
  
"Here, it will war you up."  
  
She took a sip of it and as the swallow it memories started to pop in her head.   
  
She remembered the time that Li had a fever and she went to his apartment to make him honey milk.   
  
( I think this happened in the manga, I'm not sure, but I read this a wile a go in the net and I thought it was so kawaii. I'll write the Flash Back as good as I can remember. Gomen if something is wrong)  
  
  
*** F.B. ***  
  
Sakura was laying in her bed. She was very worried he couldn't stop thinking of him. [I hope he is Ok.] Suddenly she hear a knock on the door and then somebody entered her room.  
  
"Sakura! Can I come in?"  
  
She turned and saw Yukito. She lifted from her bed and walked towards the door.   
  
"Of curse. Please come in."  
  
She opened the door a bit so he could enter her room. She seat on her bed and Yukito seated next to her.  
  
"Sakura is something bothering you?"  
  
Sakura didn't say a word, she only stared at the floor. Yukito put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sakura you can tell me."  
  
She raised her head. Yukito was always trying to help her. Yukito was turning to be a really good friend, more than that, he was like a onii-san for her. She though a bit and said.  
  
"Is just that......" She stared once again at the floor looking for support.  
  
"....Syaoran is really sick. I think he has a flue or something. I know he is very strong and all, but he lives alone. What if something happens to him?"  
  
Yukito didn't say a word, he just listened without saying a word.  
  
Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She turned and saw her brother with a little bag on his hands. He had a don't-believe-I'm-doing-this face.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
She stared at her onii-san without knowing what he was up to.  
  
"Why don't you take this to that Chinese-gaki?"  
  
Her eyes gazed , her face just became full of happiness and tears stared to form on her eyes. She run up to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She took the bag out of her brother's hand and ran down stairs. She stopped at the door, putted her shoes on and grabbed her coat.  
  
"I'll be right back."   
  
Then she rushed out of the house, towards Syaoran's apartment.  
  
~~//~~  
  
(In Syaoran's apartment)  
  
Syaoran was really bad. He decided to take some medicine but he thought it was better for him to eat something before it. [ What should I eat?]  
  
He looked everywhere but the only thing he could find was a can of soup. [ I guess I'll just eat this.] He stared to warm it up but suddenly the door bell rang. [ I wonder who that could be.] He walked through the door and opened it. He got a little surprise to see who was it.  
  
"Sa...Sa...Sakura. What are you doing here?" He blushed a bit. (as usual)   
  
She closed her eyes while smiling and lifted the bag.  
  
"I thought you would like something to eat so I brought this."  
  
He blushed even harder.  
  
"Ah....er.....please come in."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
She entered his apartment and waited there while he was closing the door.  
  
"Syaoran, can I use your kitchen?"  
  
He got a little surprised, but said.  
  
"There no need for that, you just wait in the living-room while I'll prepare everything."  
  
(This is getting to long for a Flash Back so I'll short it.)  
  
After he ate he put the dishes in the sink and went to the living-room where Sakura was.  
He seat on the couth next to her. She put a very worried face and looked in his eyes.  
  
" Are you felling better?"  
  
He blushed a bit and faced the other side.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry."  
  
She just stared at him. She knew that he wasn't fine. Suddenly she had an idea.  
  
"I know. I'll make you some honey-milk."  
  
He got a little confused.  
  
"You'll make me what?"  
  
But she didn't even listened. She rushed through his kitchen and started to prepare something.  
  
After a while she came back with a mug on her hands.  
  
"This is a little drink I always make for me when I'm sick. It makes me fell much more better."  
  
She handed him the mug.  
  
"I hope is not too sweet."  
  
He took a sip of it. It taste delicious.   
  
"It taste really good."  
  
She put a smile on her face. She was proud of herself.  
  
"Is it to sweet?"  
  
He took another sip of it. [If you made it, it will always be perfect.] (I don't know if this happens, but I thought it was sssooo kawaii that I had to put this.)   
  
"No it isn't. It is perfect."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I know something. I already fell better. Thank you."  
  
She blushed a bit. He liked it and that made her fell happy.  
  
*** E. F.B.***  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes.[Why did he have to go away.]   
She putted the mug away and just lowered her head. She couldn't stand it. Why didn't he return? He promised he would.   
  
She buried her head on her hands and started to cry really hard.  
Yukito noticed it and got really worried..  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She didn't say a word. She just kept remembering what happened, all the things that she went through with her. The battles with the cards, the times that she spend with him, the school's fields trip, everything.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
She couldn't stand anymore. She missed his aura, his face, his rare smiles, his support and most of all his warm embrace.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura? Please tell me."  
  
She didn't answer again. She couldn't. Her heart and mind were crushed.[Why did he have to leave?] She couldn't stop thinking on that. And it just deepened her cries.  
  
Yukito didn't know what to do. He just stayed by her side speechless.   
  
"Please Sakura, tell me."  
  
She couldn't stand it anymore. This was too much pain. She felt like someone was squeezing her heart. Suddenly she hugged Yukito as thigh as she could , buried her face on his chest and cried out lout.  
  
" WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO BACK TO HONG KONG?"  
  
Yukito then understood why she was crying. She missed a certain Chines boy who moved away. He hugged her back, involving her on his sweat embrace. He decided to let her dry. It was good for her, she certainly needed it.  
  
After a while her cries calmed down as she fell asleep.  
Yukito laid her down on his bed. He turned the lights of and called Touya so he could pick her up.  
  
~~//~~  
  
When Touya arrived Yukito lead him till his room where she was sleeping. They opened the door just a bit and stared at her. They stood there for a moment, speechless, than Yukito broke the silence.  
  
"Touya!"  
  
He didn't let his eyes out of his sister. He was really worried. It's been 8 years and she didn't forget him yet.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yukito paused a bit.  
  
"Don't argue with her."  
  
Touya gazed at him.  
  
"She went through a lot this night."  
  
Touya just nodded and entered the room to pick her up. When he approach her he saw that even in her dreams she was crying for that Chinese-gaki. He raised in anger.  
  
"Yukito."  
  
"Yes Touya."  
  
"She has been crying, hasn't she?"  
  
Yukito didn't answer.  
  
"And she has been crying for that Chinese-gaki, hasn't she?"  
  
Yukito remained in silence. He didn't need to answer, Touya already knew it.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
He managed to pick his imooto up. Although she was already 19.   
She picked her on his arms and lead her to the car. He putted her on the backseat so she could lay down comfortably.   
He then turned to Yukito.  
  
"Yuki."  
  
Yukito gazed at him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you for taking care of her."  
  
Yukito smiled at him.  
  
"It was my pleasure. She is like a imooto to me."  
  
"Domo arigato Yuki."  
  
He than went inside the car.  
  
"Ja ne Yuki."  
  
"Ja ne Touya."  
  
He than drove away while Yukito stud there till it fade away .   
  
~~//~~  
(In the car)  
  
Sakura was having one more of hers strange dreams.   
  
~~//~~  
(Sakura's dream)  
  
Sakura was standing alone in a dark room.[What's going on? Where am I?]  
Suddenly she saw a light. She approached it and saw something that crushed her heart.  
  
It was her 9 years ago. [I remember this. This was that time when Syaoran and I got stuck in the elevator.] (I had to put this on, I just love this episode. It's one of my favorites.)  
  
Then it fade away. She tried to reach for it but she couldn't. She then collapsed on her knees. She didn't want this scene to go away.  
  
Suddenly she heard steps. She could fell a very familiar aura. It couldn't be, she couldn't believe it. It was....it was....it was Syaoran's aura. She turned around and saw a handsome young man with amber eyes and messy hair.  
  
"Syaoran is that you?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where are we?"  
  
He approached her and put his hand on her shoulders.  
  
"Sakura, I'll always love you. And soon, very soon we'll be together forever."  
  
He than let her go, turned and started to leave  
Tears started to form on her eyes. When she realized that he was leaving she started to   
panic and ran after him.[No, not this again]But she didn't reach him. She then saw him fade away. [No, don't leave me. Please, come back] She than felt tears rolling down her face.   
  
"COME BACK PLEASE"   
  
She than started to run for him again. [Please don't go again] She fell over her knees crying her heart out.   
  
"SYAORAN"  
  
~~//~~  
(While this in the car)  
  
Sakura was speaking something very low, it could barely be heard, but Touya knew very well what she was saying.   
She was calling someone, she was calling for that brat.  
  
"I'll kill that Chinese-gaki for this."  
  
And then he drove back to his house.  
  
  
  
.....To be continued.....  
  
  
  
Uau, that was the longest one. I hope you liked.  
Please, don't forget to review  
  
See ya!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Hello all!!!  
  
This is the sixth chapter of this fic. I hope you're enjoying this. You know, I think this is turning to be pretty good. I'm really enjoying this all writer idea.  
  
  
DISCLAIM: I don't own any of the characters (but I'd really love to, specially Li he is the best) all of them belong to CLAMP.   
So don't sue me. I'm only a 16 year old girl.  
  
This is a little something that will help you read this.  
  
"text" = speech  
[text] = think  
~~//~~ = change of scene  
---//--- = time passing  
(text) = Author Note  
*** F.B.*** = Flash Back  
*** E. F.B. *** = End of Flash Back  
  
  
Tomoyo: Hey wait a minute. Why didn't a show up yet?  
A.: You? Ah......er......is just that........  
Tomoyo: You don't like me??? = (   
A.: No it isn't that is just that....I forgot ^-^'  
Tears started to form on her eyes   
Tomoyo: You forgot me???   
Put her hands together and bend   
A.: Gomen nasai.  
Raise in anger and start chasing the author   
Tomoyo: I don't believe you.   
A.: Sorry Tomoyo I wont do this again.  
Tomoyo: I can't believe this.  
A.: Relax, as a reward I'll make this chapter with you as the main character.  
She stops running and her eyes glow.  
Tomoyo: Will you??? Arigato.  
A.: Don't mention it.  
  
And now let's start this chapter...  
  
The Power of Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(In Daidouji's residence)  
  
Tomoyo was seating in her room. She was worried sick.   
Since that boy left her precious friend hasn't been the same. In the first 2 years she was pretty much the same happy and energetic girl, but one thing has changed, she was also hopeful for her beloved one to come back. But as the years passed by her smile started to fade away and all her happiness and hope became sadness.  
  
She started to fell under depression and the happiest girl on the earth became so sad that   
you would hardly see a smile on her face.  
  
Tomoyo knew that he promised that he would comeback , and she believed on his word, but to see her precious friend so sad was killing her. [Sakura, why are you doing this to yourself? I know you love him and everything but 8 years has passed by and you still can't take him out of your mind.] She was confused. [ Deep in my heart I still hope that one day he'll return, but you knew him for only a year and 8 has passed by, isn't it time for you to move on with you life and just forget about him?]   
  
Tears started to form on her eyes and soon they were rolling down her face. [ But on the other hand, he was always so kind and protective. He would give his life for her, and almost did it a few times.] She wiped the tears from her eyes.[And he promised that he would come back.] She thane had an idea. [I know I'll look for him and I'll bring him back for her.]  
  
Suddenly a muffed ring took her out of her thoughts. [ What was that?] She looked everywhere and couldn't find it. The thing just kept ringing. [ What the heck is that?] She got near her closet and she found out that it came from inside of it. She opened it up and started to search in it. She found out that it came from on of her drawers. She opened it and saw a pinky telephone that she used to use in the card captor's time, she had it still working just in case Sakura needed something or something weird happened. [ I hope nothing bad happened.]   
  
"Moshi, moshi. Tomoyo speaking."  
  
Then a very familiar voice answered   
  
"Hi Tomoyo. What's up?"  
  
She didn't recognized the voice.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
( Ok! Who do you think it could be? I think is a little obvious.)  
  
"It's me Sakura."  
  
"Hi Sakura, wanna got to the park?"  
  
"Of course. Meet you up there at 3 o'clock?"  
  
"Sure. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
^-^( No, I'm just kidding. ^-^ This isn't true. Let's go for the real story. Gomen nasai for the joke.)  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Don't you remember? It's me Syaoran?"  
  
She blinked a few time to try to compute what she just herad.  
  
"Syaoran? Is it really you?"  
  
She couldn't believe it. After 8 years he finely contact.   
  
Suddenly an Osaka accent came.  
  
"Of course. It's me the Chines-gaki."  
  
Tomoyo raised in anger.  
  
"KERO! This wasn't funny. Don't you ever do this again."  
  
"Gomen Tomoyo."  
  
She hang up.  
  
^-^ ( Sorry I couldn't resist it. Is just that I'm a little too happy today. Gomen nasai once more. Is just that this is so serious that I decided to put a little humor on it. Sorry. I'll quite joking around and continue with the story seriously.)  
  
" Syaoran? Is it really you."  
  
"Yeah Tomoyo. Who are you?"  
  
Suddenly she raised in happiness and started to jump around the room.  
  
"I can't believe it is you."  
  
He noticed that she was jumping up and down. ( I know this doesn't sounds like her.)  
  
"Calm down Tomoyo." -_-'  
  
She stopped jumping and came back to her true self.  
  
"Gomen Li-kun."  
  
She seated on her bed.  
  
"So Syaoran. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just a lot of practice."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
She didn't really know what to say. She had so many questions, and she didn't know how to start with them.  
  
"Tomoyo I need a favor."  
  
She got a little surprised.  
  
"A favor? Sure. What is it?"  
  
He paused a bit thinking on the best way to say it.  
  
"I need you to pick someone at the airport today at 5 o'clock."  
  
She didn't get it. First he doesn't contact for 8 years and now he calls asking a favor. But she agreed anyway.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
She was really confused.  
  
"But how will I know who this person is."  
  
"Don't worry about that. This person will come to you."  
  
Now she was even more confused. How would this person know who she was.  
  
"Just please be there at 5pm."  
  
She wasn't understanding a thing.  
  
"Ok! I will."  
  
Suddenly a woman in the back said something in Chinese that she didn't really understand.  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo I have to go. Please don't forget. At 5pm. This person will be arriving in the 567 from Japan Airlines. Please be there."  
  
"Ok. I will."  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo you are a real angel. Ja ne"  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
Then he hang up.  
  
[What was all that about?] She sure didn't understand a thing. She spotted the clock and saw that it was already 3pm. [ Well, I better start to move. I promised him I'd be there at 5 and I'll be there at 5] (Somebody told me that it is only a 2 hour flight from Hong Kong to Japan. If it isn't gomen.)  
  
---//---  
(2 hours later)  
  
Tomoyo was standing in the airport's waiting room, when the lady announced.  
  
"Japan Airline's flight 567 from Hong Kong arriving now on gate 3"  
  
She headed to the gate. When she got there she decided to wait in by the door. [ If I stand here the person will see me when she come out.]  
  
Soon all the passengers started to go out. Suddenly she spotted a young man. He looked like he was around 19, had amber eyes and messy hair.( Guess who.) When he pass through the door he stopped a bit and looked everywhere, like he was looking for somebody. For some reason she couldn't stop staring at him. He was so familiar. It was like she knew who he was. Suddenly the young man looked at her, gave her a smile and started to head towards her. For her surprise her heart started to beat faster, full of happiness. It was as she had jus seen a friend that she hadn't seen for years.  
  
( Oh please, you all guessed who he is ne?)  
  
As the boy got near he started to remind her of somebody, but she wasn't right of who. He stopped right in front of her and putted a big smile in his face.( I know he is smiling too much, but he was finely back, of course he was very happy with that. And besides this is my fic.)  
  
"I'm back"  
  
She gazed at him.[ No it can be true ] She blinked a few times and even rubbed her eyes [This must be a dream]  
  
"Syaoran? Is it really you?"  
  
She couldn't believe this. After all this time. Not even a call, and now he was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Yes Tomoyo it is really me."  
  
After a few seconds staring at him the idea hit her. [This isn't a dream]  
  
"For the name of Kami-sama. It is really you."  
  
She just jumped on him. ( You know like Meiling used to. ^-^ I know this doesn't sounds pretty much like her, but give me a break. It has been 8 years. Who wouldn't do that?) She started to squeeze him so tight that he wasn't able to breath. He tried to get her of him.  
  
"Please....Tomoyo....let go....must breath..." He was almost suffocating.  
  
She realized what she was doing and let him go.  
  
"Gomen nasai Li-kun"   
  
He breath puffing.  
  
"That's ok."  
  
(OH MY GOD! Now that I re-read it I think it is sounding like she has a crush on him or something. It wasn't supposed to sound like that.)  
  
After he catch his breath he asked him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
He paused a bit surprised by the question.[What am I doing here? I'm here because I promised I would return?! I'm here because finely my mum aloud me to return?! I'm here because now I can finely be with my Cherry Blossom]. Just the thought of being with her made him blush.  
  
"Well... I promised I would return, didn't I !?"  
  
She saw he blush and giggled.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have brought Sakura-chan here. She sure would be very happy with this."  
  
He blushed even harder.[ I'd certainly be glad to see her]  
  
"Is just that.....I want to make a surprise for her."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
They just remained in silence for a bit when Tomoyo had an idea.  
  
"Li-kun. Do you have something to do today?"  
  
He thought a bit.  
  
"Hum...Let's see...I have to rent a place for me, buy some food and.....delivery some papers at the Tokyo's University."  
  
When she heard that she shocked.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY???"   
  
He smiled.  
  
"I have to delivery some papers at the Tokyo's University. I know, transfer papers."  
  
Her mouth drooped to the floor.( A little overreaction??)   
  
" Transfer papers? Y...you mean you are going to study there?"  
  
His face became full of happiness.  
  
"That's right"  
  
She couldn't believe it. It was too much happiness for one day.[Sakura-chan will have a heart attack when she finds out.]  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
"Yeah! I know! Isn't it great?"  
  
She giggled a bit.  
  
"Sakura-chan is going to have a heart attack when she finds out."  
  
He blushed like a tomato.  
  
"Ah...er....by the way. How is she?"  
  
Tomoyo's face went from happy to sad.  
  
"She is not very well"  
  
His heart crushed like glass. A very worried look came in his face.  
  
"In the first 2 years she was all hopeful four yours return, but as the years passed by she became really sad. All she could think was why you hadn't return or why you hadn't even called."  
  
He couldn't believe this. He had made his precious little cherry blossom sad. He had taken out all of her happiness.  
  
Tomoyo's voice turned from worried to angry.  
  
"Why didn't you call her? You really hurt her."  
  
[Oh no what did I do?]His heart and mind were full of gilt. He made her cry. [I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happened.]  
  
"I'm really sorry." Suddenly a big sadness filled him up.   
  
Tomoyo saw that he was really sorry and decided that he already suffered enough.  
She than fell gilt for that and decided to make it up.  
  
"But don't worry. I pretty sure that once she sees you she'll cheer up."  
  
He looked at her and saw a little smile on her face and smiled back.  
  
"Now, why don't we go to my place? We can look through the newspaper for some places to rent and on our way we can go to Tokyo's University to deliver yours transference papers" ^-^  
  
"Sure I'll loved that"  
  
"So, shall we?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Then the two left the airport.  
  
  
......To be continued..........  
  
  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to stop it somewhere. ^-^  
  
But I'll do the possible to write the next chapter as fast as possible.  
  
See ya in the next chapter.  
And don't forget to review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all!!!  
  
This is the seventh chapter of this fic. And I need to tell you something.  
I'm getting tired of doing all this.   
I've done the same thing in all of the others chapters.  
First disclaim, then that little help and then that little conversation with one of the characters.   
I'm sick of it.  
The disclaim of course will remain, but the little help...(please this is the seventh chapter. I'm sure you already memorized it) and the conversation...( I'll keep it, 'cause it's kind of cool.)  
  
And now on with the chapter.   
  
  
DISCLAIM: I don't own any of the characters ( =( I'd really like to.) all of them belong to CLAMP.   
So don't sue me. I'm only a 16 year old girl.  
  
Now, I'll just put some things that I don't use very often  
~~//~~ = change of scene  
---//--- = time passing  
  
  
Suddenly Syaoran appears.  
Syaoran: Hello all!  
Hearing his voice the author turns.  
A.: Oh MY GOD!!! IT'S YOU.  
She runs in his direction and jumps on him making him fall on the floor.  
A.: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS.  
She then starts to hug him as tight as possible.  
A.: I lloooovvvveeee you, you are the best. You are so cute, strong and.....  
The author keep babbling.  
Syaoran: [ You knew I shouldn't have come here.]   
With the author still hanging on his neck he get up.  
Syaoran: Ok readers, I think that the author has left the building, so on with the story.   
  
  
  
The Power of Love  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
( At Sakura's room)  
  
Sakura was having that dream again.  
  
~~//~~  
(Sakura's dream)  
Once again she was in a dark room.  
Suddenly she heard steps. She could fell a very familiar aura. It couldn't be, she couldn't believe it. It was....it was....it was Syaoran's aura. She turned around and saw a handsome young man with amber eyes and messy hair.  
  
"Syaoran is that you?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where are we? Please answer me."  
  
He approached her and put his hand on her shoulders.  
  
"Sakura, I'll always love you. And soon, very soon we'll be together forever."  
  
He than let her go, turned and started to leave  
Tears started to form on her eyes. When she realized that he was leaving she started to   
panic and ran after him.[No, not this again]But she didn't reach him. She then saw him fade away. [No, don't leave me. Please, come back] She than felt tears rolling down her face.   
  
"COME BACK PLEASE"   
  
She than started to run for him again. [Please don't go again] She fell over her knees crying her heart out.   
  
"SYAORAN"  
  
~~//~~  
(Once again in Sakura's room)  
  
Sakura was spinning on her bed. This dream was more a nightmare. A single tear ran down her face. It was too much painful. Once again he was leaving and there was nothing that she could do.  
All that pain woke her up, but for the first time in years she didn't feel sad. Her heart was full with an unusual happiness. She spotted a bear on her bedside table. She smiled at it and picked it up.  
  
"Good morning Syaoran."  
  
A certain boy had given it to her and as she picked it up the time he gave her that came in her mind.  
(As I told you before this episode didn't air yet here in Brazil, so I'll write it as I imagine that it is.)  
  
*** F.B. ***   
  
A boy and a girl were standing in the waiting room at the airport.  
  
"Sakura I have something for you."  
  
He then picked a teddy bear out of his bag and handed it to her, blushing.  
  
"I made this for you."   
  
She picked it and with a light blush hugged it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The two remained in silence for a while. Then she also picked a bear out of her bag and handed it to him with a light blush on her face.   
  
"Syaoran, I made this for you."  
  
He blushed a bit a took it in his hands.  
  
"Thanks Sakura."  
  
He gave her a smile and she smiled back.  
Suddenly he remembered something that Tomoyo said.[If you named the after the person who gave it to you your feelings for her will be replayed.] He then blushed at the thought of it.  
  
"I think I'll call it Sakura."  
  
This words surprised her, but she also remembered what her friend told about the teddy bear's name. She then blushed.  
  
"And I think I'll call it Syaoran."  
  
They looked at each other's eyes and smiled. They stayed like this a little. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. Then he broke the silence.  
  
"I'll treasure my little Sakura."  
  
She was surprised about that, but she added.  
  
"And I'll treasure my little Syaoran."  
  
*** E. F.B. ***  
  
She blushed at it and placed it back on the table.  
Suddenly she felt something. She got out of the bed and walked to the window.[That's weird, I feel a magical presence.] She concentrated try to feel from where it came.[This aura is very familiar.] She focused eve harder, but she couldn't feel from exactly it came. She then spotted the clock.[ Time to get ready.]  
She walked to her closet and started to get dressed.   
  
After she changed she seated in front of the mirror and started to brush her hair.   
Suddenly the draw opened and a little yellow bear-like animal came out rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Sakura? Why are you up so early?"  
  
She looked at the little creature and smiled.  
  
"Good morning Kero."  
  
She got up from her chair and walked away.  
  
"Bye Kero. I have to go now. Behave yourself."  
  
But when she was almost getting through the door she stopped and turned back. She walked over to the bedside table and kissed the bear goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye Syaoran."  
  
She then turned away and rushed down stairs.   
  
Kero flew over to the bear and seated in front of it. He stared at it for a moment and then flew over to the window. [ I can feel a magical presence, but what is it?] He then jus continued to look through the window.  
  
~~//~~  
(At the kitchen.)   
  
She entered the room extremely happy.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Her father was the first one to reply.  
  
"Good morning Sakura. Is nice to see you this happy."  
  
She then seated on her place.  
He then placed a plate with pancakes in front of her.   
  
"Thanks oto-san"  
  
She grabbed a fork and started to eat.  
  
"Ohayo kaiju."  
  
Hearing this she raised in anger.  
  
"I'm not a kaiju."  
  
She tried to step on her brother's feet but missed it.  
  
"I see you are extremly happy today. Something happened?"  
  
She turned her face away.  
  
"It's not of your business."  
  
He lifted from the table.  
  
"Bye dad. See you later."  
  
Then he started to leave.  
  
"Hey wait for me. I need a ride to the train station."  
  
She then stuffed the rest of her food in her mouth and left.  
  
"Bye 'to-san. See you later"   
  
She ran to the door, putted her shoes on and went to the garage.  
  
"Touya, could you give me a ride to the train station."  
  
He didn't answered, but opened the door.  
  
"Hop in."  
  
She put a big smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks oni-san."  
  
---//---  
(At Tomoeda's train station.)  
  
Sakura hop out from the car and waved her brother goodbye. She stayed there, waving, till the car fade away.  
She looked at her watch. [ Better go or else I'll be late.] She went in the station and headed to the departure hall.  
She was standing there, waiting for the train, when suddenly she felt something.[This feeling, is like this morning.] She looked around trying to find from where it came.[It's a powerful aura.] She concentrated trying to feel it better. [ I've already felt it before.] Suddenly she felt it perfectly. It was a certain green aura that she knew very well.[This aura. It's from...] She then started to feel safe and warm again. Like she hasn't felt in years. [Syaoran?] She looked around hoping she would find him.[It can't be] She was going to walk around the station to look if she could find him but the train arrived.   
She didn't want to be late so she decided to hop in.[I think I must be crazy.] She found a place to sit.[I'm thinking too much on him] A buzz rang. The train's doors closed [I think so much on him that I'm starting to feel like he was here.] And soon the train started to move.[ Better stop with this.]   
  
~~//~~  
(Somewhere at Tomoeda's streets)  
  
Syaoran was walking to the train station.   
He was a little, better saying, he was very nervous. Today after 8 years he would finely see her again. He would finely see her shining emerald eyes, her beautiful smile that could light the word. His heart was beating at 100 miles per hour.  
He got in the station, every step he took made him a little closer to his Cherry Blossom. When he got to the departure hall he spotted a girl and walked towards her.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo."  
  
She turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran."  
  
He was very excited. Today would be the best day of his life.  
  
"Thanks for meeting me her."  
  
She could see the excitement on his eyes.   
She was very happy too. Today would be the best day in her friend's life, and she would certainly be there to tape it all.  
  
"Don't mention it. I'm glad I could help. Besides if I go with you I'll get to tape the beautiful Sakura in the moment she sees you."  
  
Her eyes started to shine like gold.  
  
"This will be the best tape of all. I think I'll call it Sakura and the reunion with her love"  
  
Syaoran blushed a bit but sweet-dropped too.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo you'll never change."  
  
Suddenly he felt a powerful pink aura. He knew this aura very well. It was her.  
He turned and saw her.  
She was more beautiful then ever. Her hair was longer and she had grown tall a bit, but her face was still the same innocent and sweet one. [I can't believe this.] He gazed at her.[After all this years she is standing right in front of me.] He wanted to run over there and give her the greatest hug on earth.   
Suddenly she started to look for something. [ Oh no she felt me] His first reaction was to grab Tomoyo's hand, who was still thinking about taping her friend, and hide.  
Tomoyo got a little surprised by that.  
  
"Syaoran. What's going on?"  
  
He didn't answered. He just remained there gazing at her. Tomoyo realized that he was gazing at something and turned to see what it was. When she turned she saw Sakura and understood it all. She was going to call for her but the train arrived and Syaoran grabbed her hand and rushed in. She just giggled at all this situation.   
  
"Why didn't you call her?"  
  
He didn't answered. Instead of that he was looking through the window at the other wagon where she was lost in his thoughts.[Oh my God. She is so close but yet do far.]   
Tomoyo waited for an answer but got nothing. She wave her hand in front of him.  
  
"Hello, earth to Li."  
  
He blushed a bit and got out of his trance.   
  
"Gomen Tomoyo. What did you say?"  
  
She giggled at him.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
~~//~~  
( At Sakura's side of the train)  
  
She could still feel his presence, but now stronger. As if he was in the same train that she.[Sakura stop dreaming.] She gazed at the floor. [He is in Hong Kong] Her heart filled up with sadness and she felt a tear run down her face.[He went away. Why would he came back?] She tried to contain her tears. [ Oh I whish Tomoyo was here. She always help me with this.] She couldn't contain it anymore so she started to cry. But suddenly she stopped.  
[By the way I hope she is ok] She the started to remember last night.  
  
*** F.B.***  
Sakura was in her room. She was calling someone.  
The phone rang a few times and somebody answered it.  
  
"Moshi, moshi. Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"Hi Tomoyo."  
  
Suddenly her voiced got full of happiness and she spoke a little louder as if she wanted someone to listen.  
  
"Oh, hi Sakura-chan"  
  
Suddenly Sakura heard a loud noise. It was like someone falling or something, then she hear another noise as if somebody picked the other phone up and the she heard Tomoyo giggling .  
  
"Is everything alright over there Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo got a little surprised.  
  
"Yes. Everything is just fine."  
  
She was a little confused.  
  
"Ok then. Tomoyo I just call to see if we're still meeting each other at the train station tomorrow morning."  
  
Tomoyo paused a bit.  
  
"Ah...er...tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah tomorrow. Why?"  
  
Tomoyo gasped a bit.  
  
"Is just that...I have something to do tomorrow morning...so...my...body guards will drive me to the collage."  
  
Sakura got a little upset but understood.  
  
"Oh ok then. See you in class then?"  
  
Tomoyo was also upset, she hated to lie to her friend.  
  
"Sure Sakura. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
Then she hang up.  
  
*** E. F.B. ***  
  
[I hope she is ok.] The train stopped and she hop out of it.[Better head to collage or else I'll be later.]  
  
She got out of the station and headed to collage.  
  
.....To be continued.....  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger again. But I thought it would be better if I put their meeting in the next chapter, so this way I can totally focus on their meting. Gomen.  
Speaking on the next chapter, I know you all really want to read it, but I wont be posting it very soon. I want it to be the kawaiist thing the I can imagine, so it might take a little while. But as soon as I think it is perfect I'll post it.  
See ya then and don't forget to review.  
  
Ja ne. ^-^  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Hello all!!!  
  
This is the eighth chapter of this fic. And I think this is getting pretty exciting, isn't it?  
In this chapter our little Cherry Blossom will finely met our lovely Little Wolf I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
DISCLAIM: I don't own any of the characters, all of them belong to CLAMP. ( I always get a little depressed when I write this. I wish I owned the CCS's characters.)   
So don't sue me. I'm only a 16 year old girl.  
  
Now, I'll just put some things that I don't use very often  
~~//~~ = change of scene  
---//--- = time passing  
  
  
Specially today there won't be the chat with the character so we can go right on with the chapter.  
  
And now on with the chapter.  
  
  
The Power of Love  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
(At Tokyo's University)  
  
Sakura was walking haply up to her class.  
Since she woke up she was feeling extremely happy. Something(that we all know what it is) was telling her that today would be the best day in her life.  
She reached her class and opened the door.  
  
"Ohayo minna."  
  
She walked in with a big smile on her face and walked over to a group of girls.  
  
"Ohayo Rika. Ohayo Naoko. Ohayo Chiharu. How are you today?"  
  
They turned and saw a smiling girl.   
  
"Oh-Oh-Ohayo Sakura-chan."  
  
They all got quiet surprised by that. She hasn't been this happy in years.  
Sakura walked, better saying, jumped (you know like a kid does when she extremely happy) all the way to her seat.  
With that all the class gasped. Most of them never saw her like that.  
Rika, Chiharu and Naoko looked at each other confused. They got closer to each other and started to chat in a very low voice so no one could hear. Rika started.  
  
"What's going on with her?"  
  
Chiharu was the next.  
  
"I don't know, maybe something happened during the weekend?!"  
  
Then Naoko suggest.  
  
"Why don't we go over her and ask?"  
  
They looked at each other and nodded.  
  
They walked up to her and Naoko asked.  
  
"Sakura! Did something happened on the weekend?"  
  
Sakura looked at her a little confused.  
  
"Hoe? No why?"  
  
The three looked at each other not knowing what to say.  
Chiharu started.  
  
" Nothing, is just that you seem to be very happy today that's all."  
  
She got even more confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Naoko tried to explain.  
  
"A few days you were very sad, like you have been in years and now out of nothing you are smiling more then anything."  
  
Sakura wasn't really understanding and she just continued to look at them confused.  
Then Rika added.  
  
"Yeah Sakura. You haven't been like this since 5th grade when Li-kun left."  
  
Naoko and Chiharu gazed at her.  
  
"RIKA" They shouted in union.  
  
Just then Rika noticed what she had just said.   
  
"Gomen Sakura. I didn't mean to..."  
  
Sakura felt a little sadness run through her face.  
They all saw that, Naoko and Chiharu gazed a Rika with a look-what-you've-done face.  
Suddenly the sensei came in and everybody went to their seat. Rika was the last seat down. She was worried with her friend. She hoped she could turn back time and erase what she said. She put a tender face and whispered to Sakura.  
  
"Sorry Sakura. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Then she turned and headed to her place.  
Sakura was still a little sad. She sure missed him, and when she heard his name some memories started to pop into her head. She remembered their card captor's time, when they fought together, side by side. He always protected her and she always felt safe whenever he was around .  
Suddenly the door opened reveling a breathless Tomoyo. This took Sakura out of her thoughts.  
  
( I don't like calling their teacher sensei so I'll jus give him a name.)  
  
"Sorry Yakisaki-san, but I got stuck in traffic."  
  
She breathed deep try to calm down.  
  
"That's ok Daidouji-san. But make sure this doesn't happen again. Now go to your seat."  
  
She nodded and walked to her seat.  
Tomoyo placed her bag behind the chair and sited down.  
Sakura managed to put a little smile on her face.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo saw that her friend was sad. [ Don't worry Sakura, all this sadness will go away in a few moments] She gave Sakura a big, tender smile.   
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan."  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo's eyes started to shine like gold. [ If only she knew who is here.] She got lost in her thoughts. [Oh I bet that today I'll tape the kawaiist scene on earth] She then started to giggle.  
  
Sakura gazed confused at her friend and sweet dropped. [What's up with her.?]  
  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
Tomoyo is really strange today. She is giggling at nothing.  
Suddenly she looked at me and giggled. Then she looked at the door and giggled more. Then she looked inside her bag. She took something that looked like a video camera out and giggled even more. What's going on with her?  
Suddenly I felt his aura, and this time stronger.  
I looked through the window hoping I would find him but I didn't. So I decided to keep looking through the window.  
  
  
(Syaoran's P.O.V.)   
  
Oh my God. I can't believe this is happening.   
Here I am. Standing out side of the room, waiting for the sensei to call me in, and she is seating there, inside of the class.  
I can feel my hands sweating, and all my body shaking.   
Oh, I'm so nervous.  
Suddenly the door opened and Yakisaki-san invited me in.   
As I entered I saw her. She was siting by the window, staring at it.  
Oh my God. She is beautiful. She look like an angel.  
  
(normal P.O.V. but a few minutes before.)  
  
"Ok class. Today we have a special surprise."  
  
Everybody expect for Sakura got all excited. She was too lost in her thoughts to notice something.  
  
"Today we have a new student."  
  
Yakisaki-san walked towards the door and opened it letting a hansom boy in.   
He was kind of tall, had amber eyes and messy hair. As he walked to the middle of the class all the girls started to whisper about this handsome and hot new student, but he didn't seem to notice them. All he could see was Sakura, the most beautiful girl on earth.  
Noticing that he was gazing at her all the boys glanced at him. Every one of them had tried to take her out, but they all got the same answer. No.  
  
Two boys started to chat.  
  
"You know I kind of feel sorry for this guy."  
  
One of the boy gazed at the other confused.  
  
"You do? Why?"  
  
The other boy replied.  
  
"Simply because as you can see he already has his eyes on her."  
  
The other boy looked even more confused.  
  
"So."  
  
The other boy glanced at him.  
  
"Were you out of the word or something? Every boy in this class already tried to go out with her but she turned down everyone of them. He will just be on more in the list."  
  
The boy understood.  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
Syaoran just kept walking till the middle of the class still gazing at her. Yakisaki-san walked to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ok class I'll let him introduce himself."  
  
(Syaoran's POV)  
  
Geezzz thanks a lot. That was just what I needed.   
How will I introduce myself? I was hoping sensei would do this for me....Oh...I'll jus go with the basic.   
  
"Hi! My name is Li Syaoran and I'm a transferred student from Hong Kong."  
  
(normal POV but a few seconds before)  
  
Sakura was still gazing at the window. She didn't even bother to look at the new student. All she could think was why she was sensing his aura, and now stronger then ever. (Of course he is staying right in front of her.)  
The boy was very nervous. He remained in silence a bit, but the spoke.  
  
"Hi! My name is Li Syaoran and I'm a transferred student from Hong Kong."  
  
When Sakura heard those words she came out of her trance quickly. [What?] She looked towards the boy. [No, it can't be] She stud up (making a lot of noise). She couldn't believe it.   
  
Yakisaki-san noticed that she stud up. ( Who wouldn't?!)  
  
"Kinomoto-san? Do you want something?"  
  
She didn't even heard sensei talking with her. She still didn't believe it was him.  
  
"Syaoran? Is that really you?"  
  
All class turned towards her as she asked it. Then all the class turned towards him, waiting for him to answer  
  
His face was filled with a tender look.  
  
"I'm back"  
  
At this moment it was like everybody else on the earth disappeared, leaving the two alone.   
Her heart was beating at 100 miles per hour. Her beloved one was finely back and all she wanted was to hug him as tight as possible.   
[I can't believe this. It's him. He is finely back.] Tears of happiness started to form on her eyes. [He is back] She kept repeating this over and over in her head.   
Suddenly her feet started to move and she started to run towards him.   
Seeing that Yakisaki-san gasped along with the rest of the class. Everybody was confused. There was only one question in their heads. [What's going on here?]  
  
She finely reached him. Even if he was only a few feet away from her this looked like the longest marathon in her inter life . She jumped in his arms and gave him the best hug she had. A hug that she was holding for years. He hugged her back.  
She still couldn't believe it. [If this is a dream I just don't wanna wake up.] She buried her face on his chest and suddenly he felt tears wetting his shirt.   
He pushed her away just far enough to see her eyes but still close enough to keep the hug. He saw hers beautiful eyes all watery. He smile at her and pulled her back. Then he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't cry silly."  
  
She looked up to him. Surprised   
  
"Syaoran."  
  
It was a dream coming true. For years she waited patiently for him. And now he was back, and the best of all was that he was hugging her. She took a deep breath and suddenly she felt his autumn smell.[Oh how I missed him. I missed his embrace that always made me feel safe and warm. I missed his autumn smell. I missed his green aura. I missed his smile. Better saying I missed him in every single way that it's possible.]  
  
He felt her hair under his chin and took a deep breath. Suddenly a great smell of cherry blossom invade his nose.[God how I missed her. I missed her smell, her kindness, her soft skin, her gentle but powerful pink aura, her smile, her face, her voice, hers everything.]  
They stood there hugging.   
  
(Tomoyo's POV)  
  
Oh my God, this is the kawaiist scene that I've ever taped(of course).  
I think I'll call it The Re-Union.  
  
(back to the normal POV)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were still hugging. They didn't want to leave each others arms.  
Suddenly Yakisaki-san interrupted them.  
  
"Uh-hum...Sakura Kinomoto, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
This took them out of the dreamland. They broke their hug. ( What a annoying teacher. There's always someone to ruin the fun, isn't there?)  
She blushed in embarrassment and pushed herself away from Syaoran.  
  
"Sorry Yakisaki-san."  
  
The sensei kept looking at the two angrily.  
  
"Get back to your place now Kinomoto."  
  
She nodded and did as she was told to.  
As she walked back to her seat everybody was babbling about what just happened.  
When she reach her seat she saw Tomoyo with her camera video tapping it all.  
  
"Oh Sakura, that was the best thing I ever taped."  
  
This made Sakura blush and sweet drop at the same time.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo you'll never change"  
  
All class was still babbling about the hole situation the sensei just tried to calm everybody down.  
  
"Ok, ok class. Let's continue. Li take a seat wherever you want.."  
  
He search for a nice place in the class and spotted one empty chair behind Sakura. He walked up there and sited down. Sakura blushed as he passed by her.   
  
"Now class let's start."  
  
---//---  
  
They were in the last class before lunch time.   
Sakura wasn't really paying attention on the classes. All she could think was about a certain boy that was seating behind her.[I know that he is here and all, but this is all so...so....so unbelievable].  
  
As for Syaoran, he wasn't paying attention either. They were finely together.[Oh my God. I still can't believe on this. I never thought that my mom would let me come back.] He gazed at the beautiful girl in front of him.[She is just so beautiful. She looks like an angel.]  
  
The two of them just stayed there, lost in their thoughts until the bell rang.  
  
"That's it. Class dismissed."  
  
The students started to get up and leave for lunch.  
Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki ( Oh I guess I forgot to mention that he is in their class to. Gomen. ^-^') walked up to Syaoran. They started to babble about how glad they were that he was back and things like that. Yamazaki started to tell a little lie and Chiharu interrupted him. Syaoran was just smiling at them. [They didn't change].   
Sakura was there too. But she wasn't pay attention at the conversation. She was too busy gazing at him. [He looks so cute when he smiles] She stayed there gazing at him and smiling to herself.   
Syaoran noticed that and smiled at her.[God she even cuter when she smiles] He could still hear their friends talking to him, but he wasn't really paying attention. All he could see was her. Suddenly their eyes met and then it was like the world disappeared leaving them alone.   
Tomoyo noticed that he was gazing at her and giggled.[Oh they are so kawaii together.]  
Soon the rest of the gang noticed that he wasn't paying attention and realized that he was staring at her. They looked at each other and smiled.   
Naoko whispered very low so neither Sakura or Syaoran could hear.  
  
"I think we should leave them alone."  
  
They all nodded, specially Tomoyo. They left, trying not to make any noise.  
Neither Sakura or Syaoran noticed that their friends left.   
They stared at each other for a moment. Speechless. The Syaoran broke the silence.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He gave her a tender look.  
  
"I think we need to talk."  
  
She simply nodded.  
  
"I'm kind of new in here, so do you know a nice and quiet place so we can talk?"  
  
She thought a bit and remembered about a special place.  
  
"As a matter of fact. I know one very calm one. Wanna go there?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"So let's got. I'll lead you there."  
  
They walked out of the class side by side.  
  
  
  
....To be continued....  
  
There you have it. So what did you think?   
It took me almost two weeks to get it perfectly.   
I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review.  
And sorry for the cliffhanger.   
  
See ya in the next chapter.  
Ja ne!!!  



	9. Chapter 9

Hello all!!!  
  
This is the ninth chapter of this fic. And I think this is getting pretty exciting, isn't it?  
In the last chapter our little Cherry Blossom finely met our Little Wolf and now how will things end up? Read it and discover.  
  
  
DISCLAIM: I don't own any of the characters, all of them belong to CLAMP. ( I always get a little depressed when I write this. I wish I owned the CCS's characters.)   
So don't sue me. I'm only a 16-year-old girl.  
  
Now, I'll just put some things that I don't use very often  
~~//~~ = change of scene  
---//--- = time passing  
  
  
Tomoyo: Uau last chapter was surly the kawaiist thing.  
A.: I know.  
Tomoyo: And now what will happen?  
A.: I can't tell.  
Tomoyo put a puppy face up.  
Tomoyo: Why not?  
-_-" A.: 'Cause if I tell there will be no use for me to write this chapter.  
^-^" Tomoyo: You're right.   
  
And now on with the chapter.  
  
  
The Power of Love  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sakura was guiding Syaoran down the hall. They were walking in silence. They didn't know what to say.   
Sakura was in the front with Syaoran following her close behind. Syaoran started to gaze at her back. [Oh I missed her so much.] He got lost in her beauty. [ She looks like an angel.]  
Meanwhile Sakura was in the front lost in her own thoughts [OH MY GOD! He is here, he is here] She kept repeating this over and over in her head. [I still can't believe he is back] She looked at him with the corner of her eyes [He grown to be soooooo handsome.] She looked at the ground, blushed even harder and smiled to herself. [ I'm so glad he is back.]  
  
After a while walking the reach a door the lead to some stairs. She turned around to face him.  
  
"Is right this way"  
  
He smiled and followed her.  
They got up the stairs and found another door. She pushed it letting the sun light in. His eyes gazed at what he saw. They were on the roof and it had an awesome view.  
She smiled at it and some memories popped in her head.   
Syaoran was still amazed by the view.  
  
"Oh Sakura this is beautiful. How did you find this place?"   
  
She put little smile on her face and blushed. She started to remember the day she found it.  
  
*** F.B. ***  
  
Sakura was running through the school's hall crying. She was still thinking about what just happened. ( God I'm on a point where I have a Flash Back inside a Flash Back I don't know what to do.........I know I'll put it between ok?!)   
  
Sakura and her friends where seating under the big Sakura Tree talking. Chiharu was so happy because Yamazaki had just asked her out.  
  
"I know he can lie some times, but he is so adarable."  
  
All her friends giggled. She blushed a bit and then turned towards Sakura.  
  
"You know Sakura you are the only one her who never had a date before."  
  
Rika added.  
  
"Yeah Sakura. You should go out with someone."  
  
Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"How about we set up a date for Sakura?"  
  
The others agreed. Then Naoko asked.  
  
"But who?"  
  
They all thought for a while and then Chiharu said.  
  
"If only Li-kun was still here we could set them up."  
  
Tomoyo's wined. Then Rika added.  
  
"Yeah Sakura you always had a crush on him, didn't you?"  
  
They all giggled expect for Tomoyo and Sakura.  
Sakura got really sad. Tears started to form on her eyes. [How I whish he was here.]  
She got up with her head down.  
  
"Excuse me I have to go."  
  
She turned and started to run away leaving four confused girls behind.  
  
[Why did he have to go away?] Suddenly she saw a door and opened it. She saw a beautiful and calm place.  
  
*** E. F.B.***   
  
  
She couldn't tell him that.   
  
"Ah...er...I found this a while ago. I was looking for some place where I could be alone with my thoughts."  
  
He gave her a tender look.  
  
"It sure is beautiful."  
  
Her eyes met his.  
  
"I always come here when I have to think or when I'm sad."  
  
He didn't say a word; he was lost in her eyes.  
They remained in silence for a while just looking at each other.  
After a while Sakura broke the silence.   
  
"So... what do you want to talk about?"  
  
He paused a bit and blushed  
He looked down.  
  
"I just wanted to say that...."  
  
He was very nervous.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that....."  
  
His hands started to sweat.  
  
"What I'm really trying to say is that..."   
  
She smiled at him [ He is so cute when he blushes]  
He tried once again.  
  
"Sakura what I am trying to say is that....."  
  
He took a deep breath and said almost yelling.  
  
"AISHITERU SAKURA!"  
  
She got surprised at what he said and then tears formed on her eyes. She hugged him .  
He got surprised at her reaction and started to get worried.   
  
"Sakura? Sakura? Ogenki desu ka? Was it something that I said?"  
  
She couldn't speak. She was crying hard.  
He got even more worried and then he envolved her in his sweet embrace.  
  
"Don't cry, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you"  
  
He tried to calm her down. Between her snobs she managed to say.   
  
"Is just that...*snob*.... when you left....*snob*....I felt so lonely...*snob*....and then... *snob*... when you just wouldn't come back...*snob*... it was like...*snob*...like..."  
  
But then she broke once again in hard tears. His eyes wined and he kicked himself mentally. [Oh in the name of Kami-sama. I made her cry]   
  
He hugged her tighter and started to rub his hands up and donw her back to calm het down.  
  
"Shiiii....it's ok now. Everything will be fine."  
  
With that all her sniffles stopped and she put a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh Syaoran."  
  
She pull away from his embrace a bit just enough to see his eyes.  
  
"I love you too my Little Wolf."  
  
He got very surprised at that.[She loves me too] He couldn't believe this.  
He smiled at her and, once again, envolved her in his sweet embrace. They stud like that for a moment.  
After a while they moved away form each other just a bit so they could see each other's eyes again. They remained in silence for a moment, but this was a different silence, this wasn't an awkward on, it was wonderful feeling. They gazed at each other for a moment; each lost in the other's eyes. Both had many thing on their minds, the felling they had when they were apart, the felling they had when they finely met again.   
  
They started to move their heads closer and closer.   
  
It was like a dream coming true. After all the pain and everything they were finely together.   
  
She closed her eyes kind of expecting what was about to happen. He closed his too. They moved their heads closer and closer till their lips finely met. She put her hands around his neck. Making this a perfect embrace.  
Their kiss got deeper and deeper. A tear rolled over Sakura's face. [ I waited so long for this moment.] Their kiss was full of passion. He felt her tear on his cheek and just deepened the kiss trying to console her [ Her lips are so soft]   
It was like time stud still just for them. They didn't want to break it apart but soon they would have to stop for a lack of air. They broke the kiss breathing deeply and gazed at each other.   
Her eyes were full with tears of happiness. He wiped her tears away and gave her a tight embrace.  
  
"I love you my Ying Fan."  
  
She buried her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you too my Little Wolf."  
  
When he heard that he felt his heart fly away.  
  
"I promise to never leave you again."  
  
She got a little surprised by that.  
He then added.  
  
"I'll always be by your side."  
  
She looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Always?"  
  
He looked down and smiled back.  
  
"Always."  
  
She felt as the happiest person on earth.  
  
"We'll finely be together."  
  
He added.  
  
"Together forever."   
  
  
............The End............  
  
  
  
So what did you think?   
Liked? Disliked? Tell me about it.  
  
Sorry if it was a little short, but this was my first fic. So give me a break.  
  
I wanted to thanks all of you who reviewed. It helped me a lot.  
  
I'm thinking about a sequel. What do you think?  
But if I write a sequel it will take some time, so it won't be post verry soon.  
But please tell me what you think about it. Should I write or not?  
  
That's all for now.  
  
Thank's for reading and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Syaorana minna-san!!! ^-^ 


	10. 

Hello all!!!  
  
  
I'm posting this chapter to tell you that I'm gonna make a sequel to this story.  
It will be called "The Power of Love - Part 2".  
I want to thanks all of you who reviewed. You sure helped a lot and thanks to you I decided to make a sequel.  
It will take a little while for me to post the first chapter, cause I didn't start it yet. But as soon as possible I'll post it.  
  
  
Till then.  
  
Ja ne!!!  



End file.
